Hair Styles
Your It Girl avatar can has many different styles. Often, just when you register, you have all the basic ones. But as you level up and unlock stores and collect diamonds, you will gain access to many other hair styles. Some are available for Facebook credits/diamonds only, while others can be purchases with It Girl cash. Usually the hairstyles for It Girl cash can be found in stores. Here is a list of hair styles which can be purchased for either It Girl Cash or Facebook credits/diamonds. This list is incomplete at the moment. Basic Hair Styles Available Always for FBC/DS: Basic for credit hair styles (9).jpg Basic for credit hair styles (10).jpg Basic for credit hair styles (11).jpg Basic for credit hair styles (1).jpg Basic for credit hair styles (12).jpg Basic for credit hair styles (8).jpg Basic for credit hair styles (7).jpg Basic for credit hair styles (5).jpg Basic for credit hair styles (2).jpg Basic for credit hair styles (3).jpg Basic for credit hair styles (4).jpg Basic for credit hair styles (6).jpg 'Hair Styles Available Through Various Events, Promotions, etc.' 12 Days of Christmas ' ' 'GALLENA STREET ' Painted Sky hst.jpg new-2J.jpg PaintedSkyHair142.jpg CANDLELIGHT CHALET van.png CandleLightChaletHair44143.jpg Hrstl.png new-1.png ScreenHunter_30 Jul. 03 21.10.jpg 'LAS VEGAS' VIVA HOT VEGAS 'UNION SQUARE' Delighted Sparkles Dskls7.png Npic9.jpg dsparkles.jpg Dusk Lolita Dusk Lolita (3).jpg Dusk lolita.jpg ScreenHunter 21 Jun. 29 16.35.jpg Dolce Vita Lolita Dvl (3).png Dolce Vita Lolita.jpg ScreenHunter 06 Jun. 08 22.23.jpg Selenium Slm8.png selenium hs.jpg Npic890.jpg 'SOHO' Dreamy Fantasia Sem Título.png Dmf4.png dreamy fantasia 2.jpg ScreenHunter 191 Jul. 10 18.28.jpg 'THE CRUISE' ARCHIPELAGO 'MAID OF HONOR' Sweet Doll Face Sdf6.png Sdf3.png B.png Sdfnew (1).jpg sdf1321432.jpg Ostara's Gems hst0.jpg ScreenHunter_26 Jun. 04 20.56.jpg new-3J.jpg Ub.jpg HALLOWEEN TOWN Kingdom of Fantasy Spooky Strands ScreenHunter_30 Jul. 03 21.12.jpg hst02a.jpg sfdcx3.jpg lpm6.png hrstl4.png lpm7.png lpm8.png hrstl1.png hrstl3.png hrstl5.png ScreenHunter_25 Jun. 04 20.52.jpg Npicesdfsads.jpg SpookySTrandsHalloween (1).jpg SpookySTrandsHalloween (2).jpg SpookyStrandsHair133112 (2).jpg SpookyStrandsHair133112 (1).jpg ScreenHunter_41 Jul. 11 16.45.jpg 'GREENWICH DISTRICT ' Christine De Mignonne ScreenHunter_26 Jun. 04 21.00.jpg Gsdxresfdfsdx.png.png Momo Kisu Shibuya sugar baby Rainbow buns.jpg Shibuya sugar baby Lace bow hair.jpg LOS ANGELES SANTA MONICA Pixie Inks 'TOKYO' HANA SAKU Hnshrst.png HANASAKUHRST.jpg Opulent Whimsy Opulent Whimsy (7).jpg Opulent Whimsy hair.jpg 'HEAVENLY HEIGHTS:' ROOM 143 'Uncategorized Known Hair Styles:' eqwds.png 2qwe.png 54r.png kl.jpg klj.jpg npcu.jpg npic.jpg npic00.jpg npic0.jpg npic1.jpg npic3.jpg npic5.jpg npic7.jpg nvpj.jpg new-3bcxv.png new-4eawsdxfc.png ScreenHunter_09 Jun. 03 22.35.png.bmp|Olympics Special Hair ScreenHunter_11 Jun. 04 19.40.png.bmp wr3esd.png.bmp ScreenHunter 44 Jun. 05 18.10.jpg ScreenHunter 37 Jun. 05 17.48.jpg Hair Styles Unknwn (1).jpg Hair Styles Unknwn (2).jpg Hair Styles Unknwn (3).jpg Hair Styles Unknwn (5).jpg Hair Styles Unknwn (6).jpg Hair Styles Unknwn (7).jpg Hair Styles Unknwn (8).jpg Rainbow Hair Styles (1).jpg ScreenHunter_05 Jun. 08 22.17.jpg ScreenHunter_79 Jun. 10 14.33.jpg ScreenHunter_98 Jun. 10 20.50.jpg ScreenHunter_99 Jun. 10 20.50.jpg ScreenHunter_102 Jun. 10 22.40.jpg ScreenHunter_159 Jun. 25 00.26.jpg ScreenHunter_162 Jun. 26 03.48.jpg ScreenHunter_160 Jun. 26 03.47.jpg ScreenHunter_165 Jun. 28 17.25.jpg ScreenHunter_165 Jun. 28 21.32.jpg ScreenHunter_165 Jun. 28 21.33.jpg ScreenHunter_180 Jul. 06 22.21.jpg ScreenHunter_191 Jul. 10 17.27.jpg ItGirl HairStyles 125141325 (1).jpg ItGirl HairStyles 125141325 (2).jpg ItGirl HairStyles 125141325 (8).jpg ItGirl HairStyles 125141325 (9).jpg ItGirl HairStyles 125141325 (10).jpg ItGirl HairStyles 125141325 (11).jpg ItGirl HairStyles 125141325 (13).jpg ScreenHunter_188 Jul. 08 00.03.jpg ScreenHunter_196 Jul. 14 16.57.jpg ItGirl HairStyles 125141325 (14).jpg ScreenHunter_196 Jul. 16 00.21.jpg ScreenHunter_197 Jul. 16 00.21.jpg 562572_423907224289692_2041526380_n.jpg 579601_427227794026460_2085400012_n.jpg 181101_576895415657538_55016935_n.jpg 581247_445507035463044_1333313333_n.jpg 306518_524911490855931_1088481625_n.jpg 224559_535052719841808_125398178_n.jpg ScreenHunter_144 Jul. 31 20.51.jpg ScreenHunter_72 Jul. 21 21.01.jpg ScreenHunter_170 Aug. 02 03.19.jpg ScreenHunter_170 Aug. 01 21.41.jpg ScreenHunter_181 Aug. 03 16.12.jpg ScreenHunter_181 Aug. 03 19.07.jpg Category:Hair Styles Category:It Girl Category:Pixie Inks Category:Incomplete Article